


Be Awed By My Prowess

by rozurashii



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-13
Updated: 2006-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozurashii/pseuds/rozurashii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Ore-sama doubts sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Awed By My Prowess

"Lucky~!" Sengoku says whenever they meet; as though Atobe's presence is something he desires. And Atobe plays his role as well, bathing in justly deserved praise while every second doubting its sincerity.

If there is one thing Atobe despises above all else it is to be mocked. There is no place in his life for a person who would belittle his greatness. Because he is great, regardless of whose assertions are counted as evidence against him.

"Lucky~!" Sengoku says, forever irreverent, as he carefully worships. For once, he's genuine. Atobe takes the compliment in good faith. Their noses bump slightly.


End file.
